Boys Don't Cry
by Fluffy Spunchy Muffin
Summary: Tu sonrisa es mi felicidad, Kyle... pero, los dos somos hombres ¿es correcto lo que siento por ti? Style vs Cryle Lemmon  Shotacon
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! les traigo esta nueva loca que tenía planeado desde hace días, pero por motivos de andar presentado no pude sentarme en la PC hasta hoy, se que debería estar continuando "Good Bye Kyle Tuesday" pero, creo que podré manejar ambas historias al mismo tiempo. ¡Ojala les guste este capítulo! **

**Debo aclarar que esto es un Staley vs Cryle, y que las partes que están en cursiva son los pensamientos de nuestro amado Stanley Marsh.**

**Sin más que decir…. ¡los dejo leer! **

Chapter I

_No estoy…_

…_deseando nada en particular._

_Porque yo…_

…_jamás creí…_

…_que perdería algo._

_Siempre…_

_Siempre, como eran las cosas todos los días…_

_Creí que siempre continuaría._

Varios alumnos se encontraban en el aula de 4º grado de la primaria de South Park, se oían murmullos por ahí y por allá, cada quién contaba las novedades del día; entre otras cosas.

Un pelinegro soltó un bufido cuando viendo el resultado del examen que le habían aplicado varios días atrás.

"Ah, rayos."

Él se encontraba hablando con él profesor de la clase, Sr/a Garrison.

"Esto no es suficiente." dijo Garrison tomando el examen del pelinegro. "A este paso, ni siquiera aprobarás los siguientes Exámenes."

"Piensa bien en lo que deseas hacer en tu futuro…Haz un plan y síguelo"

El pelinegro se fue pensativo hasta su asiento, recargo su cabeza en él y miró con fastidio a los demás alumnos.

_Es una buena idea y todo eso…_

_Pero como están ahora las cosas en mí vida…_

…_no sé que quiero hacer en el futuro._

"¡Stan!" lo llamó otro pelinegro.

_Siempre…_

_Deseaba que todo permaneciera para siempre._

"¡Stan!"

El otro pelinegro puso con violencia su mano en la cabeza de Stan.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué te dijo el consejero?"

Stan vio con fastidio a Tucker.

"Ah…eso dolió." se quejó Stan.

Tucker tomó una silla que había a lado de Stan, la tomó velozmente y se sentó a un lado de Stanley.

"¿Qué tal tú, Craig?" preguntó Stan.

"¿Yo?"

"¿Te dijo algo?"

"Sí, me dijo que subir mis calificaciones no me haría daño."

"Después de todo, soy listo."

"Después de todo, soy listo." Volvió a repetir Tucker con sorna.

"No tienes que decirlo dos veces." dijo Stan con fastidio.

"Idiota."

"Sí, pero dejar 4º es difícil."

"Bueno, en mi caso, me dijo que ni siquiera aprobaría los exámenes para pasar a 5º grado."

"¿Hablas enserio?" Tucker vio extrañado a Stanley, que se encontraba con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

_Para dejar 4º, debes ser muy listo._

_Y en mi caso, no tengo ni el cerebro._

"Stanley, ¿realmente eres tan idiota?" dijo cierto pelirrojo que se había unido a la conversación, el pelirrojo miraba con inocencia al pobre de Stanley.

Stan se quedo petrificado cuando esos enormes ojos color verde se le quedaron viendo. …Shock…

Craig rápidamente se apresuro a ayudar a su amigo.

"Kyle, idiota, no deberías ser tan directo….Aún si es cierto."

Kyle le dio una cálida sonrisa a Craig.

"¿Eh? Pero Stanley realmente tiene potencial para hacer grandes cosas."

"Aún si no es bueno estudiando, sigue siendo listo".

"¿Ah? Stanley, tu rostro se ve extraño… o diría rojo"

"¿Eh? Ah, ¿en serio? …jeje…"

"Su rostro siempre se ve extraño" dijo Craig mientras veía la escena entre sus amigos.

Dirigió su vista hacia Kyle.

"¿A ti qué te dijo el consejero?"

"¿A mí?"

"Bueno, veamos…"

_Me gusta este ángulo_

"Dijo que apenas aprobé" dijo Kyle con una sonrisa en su rostro.

_Ah, esta lindo._

_Especialmente cuando hace rodar sus ojos…_

"Pero tú eres del tiempo que dibuja en sus hojas de examen" dijo burlón Craig, rápidamente Kyle sonrojado le puso su mano en la boca de Craig para hacerlo callar.

_Es como un pequeño animal de felpa…_

"¡Cállate!"

_o algo así…_

"¡Stanley! ¡Hagamos que Craig nos ayude con el estudio!"

"No decidas por mí" dijo Craig aun más fastidiado que antes. "Aunque realmente no me molesta."

Stan cayo de su asiento torpemente estaba totalmente sonrojado y con su mirada fija con la de Kyle que lo miraba extrañado.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" preguntó preocupado Kyle.

_Por alguna razón…_

"Ah, Stanley tu rostro se ve raro otra vez."

_Desde que…_

_Kyle se transfirió a esta escuela hace años…_

_Siempre ha actuado así._

"Ah, bueno, lo agradecería." dijo un Stanley totalmente embobado con la mirada de su amigo, su rostro estaba teñido de un color carmesí bastante notorio.

"Si vamos a hacer esto, hagámoslo en la casa de Kyle."

"Claro."

_Continuará…_

Faltan 4 días para… ¡el regreso de South Park!

¡Faltan 6 días para que MTV estrene la 15º Temporada!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

_Creo…  
>Creo que debe haber algo mal en mí.<em>

Stan, Craig y Kyle estaba en la casa del último, los tres se encontraba en la habitación del judío sentados alrededor de una mesa, encima de la mesa se encontraban lápices, libros, cuadernos, etc.

"¿Es éste?" preguntó Craig a Kyle.

"Hmm..." contestó Kyle.

Kyle le enseño el problema a Craig.

"Éste."

"Hmm…"

"Esta línea diagonal es igual."

"Hmm…"

"Busca el largo derecho."

Stan simplemente los observaba.

"Y esa es tu respuesta."

Kyle miró sus apuntes.

"¡Ah, tienes razón! ¡Lo tengo, lo tengo!"

"¡Craig, eres bueno enseñando!"

Kyle observó con una sonrisa amplia a Stan.

"¿Tú comprendiste, Stanley?"

"¿Stanley…?"

"¿Eh? Sí…sí, está bien, está bien."

Kyle dio una bofetada a Stan.

"Rayos…" dijo Kyle mientras tomaba ambos cachetes de Stan. "Él está ayudante, lo mínimo que puedes hacer es intentarlo."

"¡Ay! ¡De acuerdo, lo entiendo! ¡Lo intentaré! ¡Lo intentaré!" dijo balbuceando Stan totalmente sonrojado.

_Cuando ocurren cosas así…  
>Una parte de mí es feliz.<em>

**En La Escuela Primaria de South Park **

_Pero…  
>Pero eso no es todo.<br>_

_Kyle y yo somos hombres.  
>No,<br>olvidemos por un momento que somos hombres._

_Los exámenes sea aproximan.  
>Ahora no es el momento de tener la cabeza en las nubes.<br>_

_Si me obsesiono demasiado con esto…  
>…tal vez no apruebe.<em>

"¿En serio?" preguntó Bebe "¿Kyle?"

_¿Kyle?_

"Así parece." respondió Wendy "Oí que dejara South Park luego de graduarse."

"¿Eh? ¿Realmente era tan listo?" dijo asombrada Bebe.

_¿Dejar South Park?_

Stan corrió hacia donde estaban Bebe y Wendy.

"¿Es…?

Las dos chicas miraron aterradas a Stan.

"¿Es cierto esto?"

"¡Me asuste, Stan!" gritó Wendy.

"¿Qué pasa, Stan?" preguntó Bebe.

_¿Dejar South Park?_

"¿Kyle? Así parece, Patty Nelson oyó en la oficina del consejero que planeaba dejar South Park." respondió Wendy.

**En el salón de clases de 4º **

Stan se encontraba sentado en su habitual pupitre, mirando el techo del salón…estaba demasiado deprimido después de haber escuchado la noticia.

_Kyle…  
>…se va.<em>

_Pero no me dijo nada al respecto.  
>Y yo..<br>_

_No, tal vez tiene alguna razón para ocultarlo._

"¡Stanley!"

_Pero, ¿por qué no…  
>…me dijo nada?<em>

"¡Stanley!" gritó Kyle mientras le daba un codazo a la cabeza de Stan. El pelinegro comenzó a sobarse la cabeza mientras miraba sonrojado a Kyle.

"¡Kyle!"

"¿Has estudiado demasiado, o qué?" preguntó Kyle. "Últimamente te distraes mucho."

_Ah, ahora…  
>¿Debería preguntar?<em>

"Hoy ven a mi casa luego de la escuela, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Ah, claro." fue la simple respuesta que dio Stan.

En las clases Stan se le quedaba viendo a Kyle todo el tiempo.

_Me pregunto si debería decirle._

__Continuará… 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

__**En la casa de los Broflovski **

"De acuerdo, ¡comencemos" gritó entusiasmado Kyle.

"Hmm… ¿dónde está Craig?" preguntó el pelinegro.

Con la mención de "Craig" este Kyle comenzó a tocarse detrás de la nuca con nerviosismo.

"Ahh…dijo que hoy no podría venir" dijo Kyle con una sonrisa y un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

"Ah, de modo que somos sólo los dos." dijo Stan.

Kyle y Stan se sentaron en sus asientos, comenzaron hacer apuntes en las libretas.

_Los dos  
>Así que los dos…<br>_

_Eh, pero…  
>No es que él tuviera algo atrevido en mente…<br>_

_Si,  
>Piensa en el estudio.<br>Piensa en el estudio.  
><em>

_Estudio…  
>Tal vez…puedo preguntarle.<em>

Stan tragó saliva mientras que Kyle soltaba un leve gemido.

_Creo que puedo preguntar._

"¡Por cierto…!" dijeron ambos en un unisonó.

"Adelante" dijo Kyle mientras hacía señal con su mano de que prosiguiera.

"Bueno, esto es algo que me dijeron Wendy y Bebe. ¿Es cierto que dejarás South Park después de graduarte?"

Kyle bajo la mirada y respondió:

"Ah…sí."

_Por alguna razón…  
>El impacto es más intenso de lo que creí.<br>Sorprendido como si fuera la primera vez que lo escucho.  
><em>

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" preguntó.

"Eh, bueno, no es que fuera un secreto. Es sólo que mis padres…Bueno, mis padres no está bien, verás, hubo charlas sobre que tal vez dejaría South Park para irme con mamá." La voz de Kyle cambio de triste a una más alegre. "Y también existe esta posibilidad! Si no paso los exámenes para dejar South Park y me quedo atrás…sería algo vergonzoso. Es solo que creí...lamento no habértelo dicho"

"Ah, está bien."

_Estoy triste…  
>Estoy muy triste.<em>

_Pero…_

"No es tu culpa. No puedes evitarlo."

_No puedo evitarlo.  
>No hay nada que pueda hacer.<br>Es hora de rendirme.  
><em>

"Lo siento."

"No te disculpes. ¿Entonces? ¿De qué querías hablarme, Kyle?"

_Aún si Kyle y yo vamos a 5º no es como si algo llegara a pasar entre nosotros._

"Eh, bueno…verás yo..."

_Quiero decir, Kyle y yo sólo somos…_

"Hay alguien que me gusta…E-es Craig."

La cara de Stan padeció casi al instante.

"Aunque ambos somos hombres."

"_Ambos somos hombres."  
>¿Craig? Sólo puede hablar de ese Craig.<em>

Continuará… 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

__"¡Lo siento, Stanley! ¡Lamento hablar de esto repentinamente!" ladea su cabeza hacia la izquierda mirando hacia el suelo. "Sólo quería hablar con alguien sobre eso. ¡Lo siento! Soy… soy muy extraño por sentir esto, ¿cierto?

_No te disculpes._

"¡Lo siento! Pero, Stanley, tú y Craig son amigos, de modo que…

Stan se levantó de su asiento y miro fijamente a Kyle.

_No te disculpes.  
>¡Si te disculpas, yo…!<em>

"Me voy."

"¡Stanley!"

"¡ME DAS ASCO!"

_Yo…_

**En la habitación de Stan**

Stan se encontraba acostado en posición de boca abajo mientras observaba una fotografía de Kyle.

_Mentí…  
><em> 

_**Flash Back**_

_**¡Me das asco!**_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_No quería decirle eso.  
>Se veía…<br>…como si lastimara a sus sentimientos._

_Soy un tipo horrible.  
>Pero…<em> 

_Pero...  
>Las cosas estaban bien como estaban.<br>Estaba…  
>¡Feliz de mantener las cosas de la forma en que siempre estuvieron!<em>

_**Flash Back**_

_**Soy muy extraño por sentir esto, ¿cierto?**_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

_Cuando me dijo eso…  
>Yo estaba...<br>_

El pelinegro se sienta a un borde de su cama, jala su pants junto con el bóxer para ver su erección acompañado de pre-semen.

_Yo…_

**En el estacionamiento de la Escuela Primaria de South Park **

Kyle Broflovski se encontraba con paseando con su bicicleta por los alrededor, Stan le había llamado para encontrarse ahí para poder hablar sobre los sucesos anteriores.

"¡Stanley!"

Kyle escucha unas pisadas y ladea su cabeza para encontrarse con Stan.

"Kyle"

Ambos chicos se dirigen a las duchas del gimnasio, Stan cierra la puerta después de que había ingresado Kyle.

"Stanley… ¿Qué sucede? Podrías habérmelo dicho por teléfono."

"Mhm…"

"Ah…Stanley…Sobre el otro día… lo siento."

_Yo._

"Sólo creí que tú lo entenderías. Me aproveché de tu amistad. Debes pensar que es desagradable."

_No quería aceptarlo.  
>Quería simular que nada había pasado.<em>

"Antes de dejar South Park…"

_Mis sentimientos por Kyle…_

"¿Stanley?"

Stan corrió hacia donde estaba Kyle, lo sujeto de ambas muñecas y comenzó a besarlo de manera bruza, haciendo que sus lenguas se entrelazaran

_Estos sucios sentimientos hacia él._

"No…Stanley…"

Kyle le propino un golpe al torso de Stan.

"¡De...Detente Stanley! ¡No bromees, Stanley!"

"¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo te atreves, Stanley?" preguntó el pelirrojo totalmente sonrojado y colérico a la vez.

Stan lo tomó de su abrigo y lo estampo hacia el suelo, Kyle soltó un gemido por el dolor, el pelinegro aprovecho la oportunidad y nuevamente agarro con más fuerzas las dos muñecas de Kyle.

"¡No estoy bromeando!"

"Ahh…ah…" gemía el pelirrojo.

_Tú solo…_

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

_Tú solo…_

Con una mano sujetaba firmemente sus muñecas mientras con la otra mano libre sacaba su aún flácido pene.

"Detente, por favor… ¡Ah! ¡Detente Stanley!"

Comencé a masturbarlo, quería que mínimo disfrutase esto como yo planeaba disfrutarlo.

_Tú solo…  
>…me hiciste notar mis verdaderos sentimientos.<em>

La sesión que le estaba dando dio sus frutos, por fin había derramado su semilla, pero también había comenzado a llorar.

Su pene todavía continuaba erecto, y eso me excito sobremanera, junte mi miembro (que aún no estaba al aire) junto al suyo, causé que mis pants se mancharán de su semen, pero no me importo, continuaba excitándome.

Mis dedos tenían su semen.

_Que yo soy…  
>Que mis células ya…<br>…no son puras ni limpias._

_Tú eres…  
><em> 

Sujeté su pierna derecha, mientras que con mi mano libre me sacaba el pene, tenía que librarme de esos sentimientos sucios pronto.

"Stanley…"

En sus ojos solo veía terror, estaba llorando, estaba sonrojado, me pedía a través de sus ojos que me detuviera, pero no podía.

"Q-Qué…?"

"¡No! ¡Por favor Stan!"

Acerqué mi pene hasta su entrada, introduciéndome de un solo golpe.

"¡No lo hagas! ¡No lo metas…!"

Me incliné un poco hacia él, comenzando el vaivén de embestidas, mientras lo penetraba comencé a masturbarlo nuevamente, quería que nos viniésemos juntos, tener un orgasmo…

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y por fin los dos nos vinimos, él por segunda vez y yo dentro de él, de su ano se podía ver que salía mi semen ¿me estás rechazando…Kyle…?

"Stanley…Te lo ruego… por favor…"

"¡Detente!"

Cállate, por favor…cállate Kyle y concéntrate en disfrutarlo.

Comencé a envestirlo una vez más, quería complacerlo, quería que se olvidase de este hijo de puta de Craig… ¿por qué no me amas, Kyle…?

"¡Ahh…¡ ¡Ahh!"

Una y otra vez lo penetraba, pero en su rostro solo veía dolor, sufrimiento…no lo estaba gozando como yo…

"Stanley… ¡Me duele!"

Él sujeto mis brazos, comenzaba a gemir, pero no era por placer…sólo era un apoyo para soportar todo el dolor que le causaba, y yo solo lo embestía más rápido

_Desde ese momento, incontables veces…  
>Tuve el mismo sueño.<em>

Lo miré nuevamente, gemía incontables veces, su cara estaba sonrojada y sudorosa, su cabello estaba más despeinado de lo habitual, nuestras miradas se cruzaron…sólo podía ver en esos ojos verdes un profundo odio y decepción.

Por favor…disfrutarlo Kyle…

Lo besé de una manera tierna y 'adorable' mientras continuaba penetrándolo, después lo cóloque en posición de 'perrito' ya no quería verlo…me dolía verlo así, no me amaba…como yo lo amaba a él, Kyle me odiaba…

_Debajo de mí…  
>siempre está Kyle.<em>

_Kyle…_

Tomé nuevamente su pene y comencé a masturbarlo una vez más.

_Su pene está erecto…_

Lo abracé…quería transmitirle mi amor con ese abrazo, pero el sólo soltaba gemidos, sus ojos ya no tenían vida, su cuerpo como él mío estaba sucios, por un pecado.

_Perdóname Kyle…_

"Stanley…"

"Para…"

"Sácalo…"

Llegamos a otro orgasmo, por fin salí de su interior, lo dejé a un lado, su parte trasera estaba lleno de mi semen, su pene ya no estaba erecto, él trataba recuperar el aliento que yo le había robado.

_Pero…  
>...Esto…<br>…No es un sueño…_

Me acerque nuevamente hacia él, comenzando a penetrarlo nuevamente, sus ojos estaban rojos, jamás había parado de llorar, sus mejillas estaban cubiertas de un color carmín.

"Detente…"

_Aún…  
>Aún no es suficiente, Kyle…<em>

_El verdadero Kyle…  
>Estuvo…<br>…llorando debajo de mí._

_Al final…  
>Tres veces fuera y<br>dos veces dentro…  
>Eyaculé.<em>

_Luego de eso…  
>"Kyle y yo nos convertimos en una feliz pareja"<br>…eso me gustaría decir._

"¿Y? ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu rostro?" preguntó Tucker.

"No es nada." respondí.

_Luego de eso, Kyle me dio una paliza.  
><em> 

"¿Qué no es nada?" Indago Tucker, en su cara se veía molestia. "Y pensar que Kyle se mudó sin decir nada."

_Kyle…_

_Kyle…  
>…no estaba presente en la ceremonia de graduación.<em>

_Se fue antes._

"Pero, supongo…Supongo que fue lo mejor para ti, después de todo, aprobaste. Dijiste que apenas aprobarías, ¿verdad?" añadió Tucker con su usual voz nasal.

"Creo que sí."

_Y luego, otra vez…  
>Mis días volvieron a la normalidad.<em>

"Bueno, ¡nos veremos en la ceremonia de entrada, Marsh"

_Pero…  
>…estoy seguro de una cosa.<em>

_No puedo regresar a como era antes._

_Ese fue…tal vez…  
><em> 

_El último marzo._


End file.
